


What a consulting detective fears

by MandyHopesan



Series: A word + a fandom (tumblr askbox fic) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cows, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cows - johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a consulting detective fears

**Author's Note:**

> I had this ask thing on tumblr there you can send me a fandom and a word or a phrase and I would write a minific about it. All fandoms that was on my blog was permitted. Since it was such a fun thing to pass time on the bus with I'm going keep it open. So if you want something written pop by my tumblr mandy-hope.-san and send an ask. Much love Mandy.

Then you think of what an consulting detective can be afraid of you might think of that the work will hurt their loved ones or that they will one day wouldn't be fast enough but never this. John was still giggling a bit hours after finding out. If that didn't qualify him as an "good boyfriend" anymore he didn't care. It all started like this:  
  
They where sitting in their living room talking to a new client. Apparently small children had gone missing spread out over the last two month. Most came from pretty crappy families so the police had just called it run-aways. Now the teacher in the local primary school had gone to London to heir them to find the kids.  
"Where did you say you where from now again?" John ask going throw his notes to check if all important information was there.  
"Banks" the teacher replied.  
"Banks? Isn't it just fields and cows there?" John asked really this kind of shit happened in the countryside. Sherlock visibly tensed up before rising up from his chair.  
"We are not taking it. Go bother the polices or something." He waved the teacher of as he went to their bedroom and slammed the door shut. John just stared at the door. What?! A minute ago his flatmate had been nearly bouncing up and down in excitement to get started and now this?  
"Sorry about that, sir. We will get back to you. I'm gonna talk to him."  
"Thank you." The older man shook his hand and then he was gone. John knocked on the door before entering the bedroom. The sight that greeted him was surprising. Sherlock was curled up under the blanket, only the top of his head showing. John sat down on the bed next the his boyfriends head.  
"Mind telling me what was was about?"  
"Cows."  
"What about them?"  
"You said it would be cows."  
"Ehh yes it is the countryside, dear. Still don't see the issue here."  
"They are terrifying!" John blinked twice.  
"You are telling me that you are afraid of cows?" This was so precious.  
"Yes they are awful big monsters that will stomp you to death!" Okey it was very bad to start giggling now.  
"Sherlock. Sherlock come out here." John continue poking on the blanket pile that was Sherlock until a head popped up.  
"Within the first 48h of knowing you I shot a man to kill you. I can defend you from a couple of cows."  
"Will you shot them?"  
"If they threaten to stomp us to death yes." A bit calmer Sherlock put his head on John's lap and said man began to stroke his hair.  
"So shall I text Mr Brown and tell him we will take the case?"  
"Okey. As long as we keep distance to the cows."  
"I promise."  
  
And there you have it. The worlds only consulting detective is afraid of cows.


End file.
